The present invention refers to a sliding block adapted to be mounted at a U-formed carrier for supporting a component, so as to be movable along the carrier. The invention is of special importance to ear protectors, where the ear cups are mounted so they may be displaced lengthwise in relation to U-shaped carriers, as well as being rotatable in relation thereto. A pair of such carriers may form part of a head clamp, but may also be fitted individually at a protective helmet, on which occasion the carriers are rotatable in relation thereto.
In both embodiments the shanks of the U will be firmly attached to a base--the head clamp or a fitting at the helmet--which means that the sliding block intended to carry the ear cup must be fitted at an early stage of the mounting operation. This is especially difficult when the cups are to be fitted at a helmet, where the carrier is manufactured from resilient material, and the ends of the shanks are formed into springs mounted in the fitting to be attached to the helmet. With certain known slide blocks parallel passages for the shanks have been provided, which means that such sliding blocks must be fitted when the shanks are still straight.
With known designs it has furthermore been impossible to substitute a damaged sliding block.